The present invention relates to masking devices, and more particularly, to masking devices having pull tabs extending upwardly therefrom to facilitate easy removal of the masking devices from a masking area.
Masking is often used in tandem with the painting or coating of parts used in the automotive, aerospace, electronics and other industries. The painting or coating of parts may involve liquid coating, plating, powder coating or electroplating. The coating may be applied by a variety of methods including brushing, rolling, spraying, dipping, flow-coating, electro-static coating, and submersion in deposition tanks. The liquid, powder or plating material may be applied to wood, fiberglass, or metal surfaces in order to protect and strengthen those surfaces. The coating protects the surface of a part by preventing electrical leakage, oxidation, corrosion and decay. The cured coating forms a very strong protective layer on the surface that is highly resistant to scratching and chipping.
In most applications, a protective coating is applied to only specific areas of a surface. The areas which will not receive the coating must be covered or masked off. Typically, a paper or polyester film element in the form of masking tape is applied to the surface areas to be masked. The masking tape generally has an adhesive on one side so that it may be affixed to the surface to be masked. Once the painting or coating process has been completed, the masking tape is removed from the surface.